


The Rook and the Cat

by Grapecatte (Lux)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Covering the events of Heavensward so expect the usual, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux/pseuds/Grapecatte
Summary: After the debacle in Ul'dah, Una'to has had enough of politics and just wants to rest and recover, all while helping those who took him in and find his missing Scion allies, unfortunately the Count of House Dzemael believes that having the Warrior of Light be within his influence would grant his house more more sway and power in Ishgardian politics plots and plans. Grinnaux just wants to not have any part of anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am unrepentant Ward trash and this ideas has been knocking around my head for years, having been roleplayed and written up and now being rewritten as I've adjusted my headcanons over how events played out and the timeline of said events. Updates will be frequently for the first twelve chapters, but I've got university so things will be irregular after them.

Grinnaux flipped over the letter addressed to him, the bullish elezen was clad in little else but loose pants and a towel hanging around his shoulders, having just bathed himself after a day of attending to his duties and training. He frowned when he saw the seal in the was, a Rook the symbol of his family, House Dzemael. It wasn’t unusual for him to receive correspondence from his family, though it was usually little more than an exchange of pleasantries and a summary of any notable events that had occurred and any news either party might have missed. Though it had been a little over two sennights since Grinnaux had last received a letter from his family, letters were usually exchanged every moon or so. With a mental shrug he tore open the letter, caring little about the envelope and never being one to care about or use a letter knife, and also not one have the finesse and skill to be a showoff like Charibert and use fire magic to unseal the wax.

He read through the letter, his eyes widening as he did so, not believing what was written in there. It had to be some kind of joke, some kind of prank sent over to him, and he read through it twice more just in case he had misread it. But he did not misread it, and his uncle does not joke or play pranks. Shock turned to anger and his expression deepened into that of a scowl and he crumpled the letter into a ball, tossing it onto his desk.

What was his uncle thinking? The current Count Dzemael knew that Grinnaux had taken oaths to never marry or sire children and to remain celibate (though that last one he and Paulecrain paid little heed to, and he was damn certain that Janlenoux and Adelphel did likewise). So why in the hells was his uncle doing this? Surely there were better people in their family to do this to, was there not? And to an outsider, an unbeliever of all people?

He closed his eyes, attempting to calm down, possibly there was some way he could wriggle out of this, to try and convince his uncle that there were better people in the family to thrust this upon, that they would be the better and more honourable ones to choose from, even if it hurt him to denigrate himself so badly, but he knew he must try, if only to try and get out of doing this.

He barely noticed the footsteps behind him, as Paulecrain crept up to him, and when the white haired elezen placed a hand on his shoulder, Grinnaux couldn’t help but jolting slightly.

“What’s wrong? You’re tensed up in that way when you’re upset or pissed off” the dragoon said.

Grinnaux let out a long, slow sigh. Of course Paulecrain would be able to tell that something was bothering him, yet he was no less grateful for his presence. Slowly, he turned around and leaned back to rest against his desk, motioning to the balled up letter he had tossed onto there.

“Letter from home” Grinnaux replied, trying to keep his tone neutral.

“So? Who died? Or mayhaps Halone herself descended from her Halls to personally bless Archombadin?” he asked, an eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth tugging into a smirk.

“If only it was just that” Grinnaux replied with a grunt “It appears my uncle wants me to abandon the oaths I swore when I became a Knight of the Heaven's Ward” he explained

“He wants you to abandon the other two?” Paulecrain asked, somewhat amused, though the amusement hid some concern and worry, had the good Count Dzemael finally picked out a bride for the Bull? “I mean face it, we both broke the whole ‘gotta be celibate’ oath the first night we got here”

Grinnaux snorted, he could always rely on Paulecrain to try and cheer him up and make him smile, and his companion did have a point about the two breaking the oath of celibacy on their very first night in the Vault.

“You’ve pretty much got it right” he replied with a sigh. “It appears my uncle has finally found me a worthy spouse, and he is already starting to draft a petition to the Vault and his Eminence to have me released from my duties here”

Paulecrain frowned, worry and concern darkening his features, not liking what he was hearing. He had assumed that after so long that Grinnaux’s uncle had given up trying to find the Bull a bride and simply just let him go. What could possibly have happened to have changed the count’s mind?

“Who’s the unlucky bride to be?” he carefully ventured, his sole eye looking up at Grinnaux. “Anyone we know?”

Grinnaux slowly shook his head, trying to work out how to word the news to Paulecrain. His own uncle had been rather upfront about the fact, though it was typical of his uncle’s upfront and uncaring demeanour towards him. Grinnaux cared about Paulecrain, and didn’t want to hurt the man.

“Not someone we know, no” he finally replied, “an outsider, and more than that, not a she, a he”

Paulecrain’s eye widened in surprise, finding it difficult to comprehend what Grinnaux had said. An outsider would be controversial enough, but another man? He was certain that such unions were heavily frowned upon in Ishgard, especially amongst the highborn.

“You’re joking, right?” he asked in disbelief. “I mean c’mon Grin, this isn’t a joke, and if it is, it’s a swiving cruel one”

“Not joking Paule” Grinnaux replied, “you can read the letter yourself” the axe wielder said, motioning to the letter, Paulecrain quickly grabbing the crunched up letter, smoothing it out and reading through its contents, eyebrows raising as the information sunk in. “Swiving hells” the dragoon murmured. “The Holy See could quite possibly make an exception for this, you know right?”

“I bloody hells hope not” Grinnaux growled. “I don’t give a chocobo’s arse what he’s done and who or what he’s killed. I’m not going to marry him, let someone else do it. I fail to see why my uncle’s making me of all people go through with this marriage”

Paulecrain merely shrugged. “Mayhaps he has realised that you’ll never sire any children anyway and figured that you’d be the best fit to wed him, plus it would mean that there’s no risk of you siring any mongrels with him”

Grinnaux simply sighed, and shook his head. Paulecrain did have a point, though there had to be more to this than that, his uncle always had some ulterior motive for doing anything, he wouldn’t have been chosen for just those reasons either, yet what his uncle was up to was anyone’s guess.

“I don’t like this Paule” he whispered, almost defeated by it.

The dragoon simply said nothing for a moment, before closing the gap between the two and embracing Grinnaux. “I don’t like this either Grin, but trust me, this’ll all work out in the end” he murmured, attempting to reassure the other man. “But I’ve got your back in this, always”

Grinnaux smiled, glad to have Paulecrain by him. Even if he couldn’t worm his way out of this, the dragoon would always remain his steadfast friend, ally and lover, and no arranged marriage with the Warrior of Light, no matter how great his achievements, would ever change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just tell ‘em t’piss off, ‘cept y’know, in that polite, Ishgardian highborn way of sayin’ it”
> 
> In which Una'to's breakfast is ruined by a "request" that will turn his life upside-down.

Una’to, along with Alphinaud (Tataru having got up early to go to the Forgotten Knight to find any information about their missing friends), was digging into a generous morning meal provided by House Fortemps, a meal he regarded as being very well deserved after he had to drag (literally) the youngest son of Count Edmont, and Haurchefant’s younger brother, Emmanellain, out of a Vanu Vanu stronghold after the young man had managed to get himself captured by the rotund bird men.

As he was digging into a delectable looking (and tasting) plate of scrambled eggs, one of the stewards of house Fortemps arrived at the dining room, the man managing to hide most of the worried expression on his face.

“Master Viqqoh” he called out as he approached the miqo’te, “There’s a letter here for you”

Confused, Una’to looked up from his plate of food to the servant, accepting the letter in question. With a quick bow the servant excused himself, hurriedly leaving the room. Shrugging, Una’to looked at the envelope of the letter, seeing the writing on there that was presumably his own name (and despite Alphinaud’s offers to teach him his letters, Una’to still had not taken the young elezen up on it). He flipped the letter over, noting the sigil on the red wax seal, a castle tower of some sort. He gave another frown, the sigil was similar, he had seen it on all of the Ishgardian banners in the city, though he could not place which house it belonged to. Only just remembering that Alphinaud was with him, he looked up meeting his confused expression with a blank stare. He slowly handed over the envelope to Alphinaud.

“Here, reckon you’d better understand what’s in there” he said as Alphinaud carefully took it. He watched the young elezen look at it, turn it over, eyebrows furrowing as he saw the sigil embedded in the wax.

“Well I wonder what House Dzemael would want with you” Alphinaud said, tapping at the seal “The rook on the seal, that is the sigil of House Dzemael” he further explained.

“Huh, interestin’. I’ve seen it on all the banners an’ flags ‘round Ishgard, just never really had much dealin’s with ‘em to recognise the sigil” the miqo’te replied with a shrug, before motioning to the letter. “Feel free t’read what’s in it”

_Rhalgr knows I can’t_ …He finished off silently.

Not needing to be told twice, and with the permission of Una’to, Alphinaud carefully opened the envelope, pulling the letter from it, and quickly scanned through its contents. His eyes widened in shock, the elezen nearly dropping the letter. Alphinaud reread the letter again before looking up to Una’to eyes wide with shock.

“This, this is unbelievable” he said, his voice unusually shaky. “I know not how they think they can get away with this, the sheer _audacity_ of them to send this”

“Somethin’ wrong?” Una’to asked, frowning at Alphinaud’s reaction, “I mean if somethin’ is wrong then it can be easily fixed, yeah?”

“More than just wrong, it’s…” Alphinaud started then trailed off with a sigh as he looked up at the miqo’te. “Apparently Count Dzemael wishes for you to be wed to his nephew”

Una’to nearly choked on his food when he heard that, staring at Alphinaud in disbelief.

“That’s gotta be a swivin’ joke right?” he asked, mind still reeling over the information.

“Somehow, I don’t think this is a joke, I believe Count Dzemael is completely serious about this” Alphinaud replied, shaking his head. “By the Twelve, what does he hope to gain from this?”

“Dunno” Una’to said, shrugging, “But I reckon we need t’go an’ talk to Edmont ‘bout this, he might be able t’help us with it”

“That would be a wise move” Alphinaud agreed, “at the very least he could advise us on how to handle this situation, a man of his standing must surely know his way around Ishgardian politics”

* * *

Appetites thoroughly ruined by the news, Una’to and Alphinaud made their way to Edmont’s study, with the helpful directions of one of the manor’s maids. The duo approached the study, Alphinaud knocking thrice on the door before waiting until they heard the familiar voice of Edmont beckoning them in.

Edmont, put down his quill and gave a warm smile as the pair entered, the count beckoning them to sit at the seats in front of his desk.

“Ah, Alphinaud, Una’to, pleasure to see the pair of you” he greeted

“And you too Count Edmont, though I wish it was to be under more happier circumstances” Alphinaud replied.

Edmont was briefly taken aback, quickly regaining his composure. “Has there been an issue with something?” he asked, cautious in his wording.

“‘Fraid so” Una’to replied, “nothin’ t’do with House Fortemps, we assure you. Though everythin’ t’do with a certain House Dzemael”

“House Dzemael? What could they possibly be up to? They surely haven’t tried to do anything untowards any of you, have they?” Edmont asked, failing to hide the concern in his voice.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean by ‘untowards’, though a letter from the House arrived for Una’to just this morning, the contents of it and who it was from has left us a little...concerned” Alphinuad explained, handing the letter over to Edmont.

“I see,” Edmont replied as he took the letter “Firmien had notified me of such not too long ago, worried that the Count Dzemael would be up to something”

Not much else was said while Edmont read the letter, the trio sitting in silence until the elder elezen let out a soft curse as he finished reading it.

“What does he think he’s playing at?” Edmont asked, indignant, “treating Una’to like he’s some pawn to be used in Ishgard’s political games? And of all people in Ishgard, _Grinnaux_?”

“You an’ me both” Una’to said. “It’s ‘cause of political aurochshite that the mess in Ul’dah happened. I’m none too happy t’bein’ used for someone else’s political shite”

“Count me in as number three” Alphinaud agreed, “though may I ask, who this Grinnaux is? As far as I recall, Count Dzemael’s letter did not actually name anyone”

“My apologies for my countrymen dragging you into their political games. I had hoped that they would refrain from such, but it appears that my hopes were sadly misplaced” Edmont replied, apologetic. “As to your question Alphinaud, Count Dzemael only ever had one other sibling who had children. His younger brother who fell in battle against the Dravanians some twenty years ago. Grinnaux has opted to follow in the footsteps of his fallen father, and his mother who also fell in battle, in fact several days before his father. Unfortunately from what I knew of them, Ser Grinnaux did not take after them in temperament. The man is a brute, a well accomplished brute, but a brute nonetheless”

"Does this Grinnaux not have any other siblings, or even distant cousins?" Alphinaud asked.

"Several, though many are already married or are betrothed to others and I would imagine that the Count of House Dzemael would prefer to keep someone as powerful and influential as the Warrior of Light as close to him as possible"

"I ain't either of that" Una'to said.

"You sell yourself far, far short Una'to. You've felled primals and Dravanians and even faced a legatus of the Garlean Empire and came out on top, as well as the fact that until recent events, you've had the ears and attention of the leaders of three city states. No small feat indeed" Edmont gently chastised. "But mine apologies Alphinaud, to answer the other question, Grinnaux does indeed have a younger sibling, so it may be possible that my Dzemael counterpart would be wanting to marry him off to Una'to, but I would still assume that he would wanting Una'to to marry Grinnaux instead"

"Why would you assume so?" Alphinaud asked, Una'to nodding in agreement to the young elezen's question.

"I've said that Grinnaux is a brute, and it's no secret that Charlemend, the current count of House Dzemael, has been trying to find ways to try and temper and calm the worst of his behaviours and habits. This may simply be another attempt, while also trying to politically one-up the other Houses of Ishgard"

“This bodes ill” Alphinaud murmured, Una’to mutely nodding in agreement.

“Indeed it does, though I have no idea what the Count thinks he’s doing, considering that Grinnaux is presently a knight of the Heaven’s Ward” Edmont said.

“Heaven’s Ward? Who are they an’ what makes Grinnaux bein’ one of ‘em so special?” Una’to asked.

“The Heaven’s Ward are twelve knights who serve as the Archbishop’s bodyguard. As you could imagine, it is a high honour to be asked to serve” Edmont replied, “ But despite being knights, they are forbidden to marry or to have families and must take a vow of celibacy, much like the senior clergy of the Halonic Orthodox Church. Those who are married are unable to join the Heaven’s Ward”

“If this Grinnaux is in the Ward and is forbidden to marry, then why is his uncle attempting to have him married? What could he possibly gain from getting Grinnaux to step down as a knight of the Heaven’s Ward in order to marry Una’to?” Alphinaud asked “this makes very little sense”

“With Alphinaud on this. I’m the Warrior of Light, but for most people in Ishgard, I’m some outsider an’ unbeliever” Una’to agreed, “though most are kinda wrong on the whole ‘unbeliever’ thing, as a follower of Rhalgr, Halone is an important goddess t’me, she just ain’t as important as Rhalgr”

“I’m afraid I’ve no answers for you two at this point in time, but I shall speak with the Count de Dzemael myself and try to get to the bottom of this” Edmont promised. “I assure you, I shall do everything on my end to work out this embarrassing situation, so please, try not to worry too much about it”

Saying their goodbyes and thanks, Una’to and Alphinaud left Edmont with the letter, hoping that some sense could be made of the whole situation, but dreading about future outcomes.

* * *

 

Dzemael’s reply arrived the day after Edmont’s inquiry, a politely worded note thanking the Count for his concern and interest, but that there was no need to do so. Everyone who read it could tell that it was simply Dzemael politely telling Edmont to piss off.

The trio were once again sitting in Edmont’s study, to see Dzemael’s reply and to decide on the next course of action, all to be discussed and decided upon depending the Count de Dzemael’s response and what information they managed to obtain. Unfortunately they got zero information, making planning their next actions harder, or for Una’to, easier.

“Just tell ‘em t’piss off, ‘cept y’know, in that polite, Ishgardian highborn way of sayin’ it” the miqo’te offered.

“Una’to does bring up a solution, a refusal, though mayhaps we should do it in a less...abrasive manner” Alphinaud agreed.

“Indeed, it is worth a try. Though I must confess I do not believe that we will dissuade the Count de Dzemael from pursuing this” Edmont admitted, his expression worried and voice weary, “Though I shall do everything in power to try and get you out of this blatant power grab by House Dzemael”

“I’m in no place t’ask for anythin’, but all I can do is hope that y’can an’ that y’succeed” Una’to replied, downcast.

“I shall do what I can” Edmont said, “and for what it’s worth...I’m sorry that this is happening to you”

Una’to said nothing, only offering a sad small and a small shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

 

Another letter arrived soon after, though not as prompt as the first, and not bearing the seal of House Dzemael. Only Una’to was called in to see Edmont, though thankfully Alphinaud was already preoccupied with something else.

“I s’pose there’s a reason as t’why it’s just me that’s bein’ called in?” the miqo’te asked, noting the grave expression Edmont bore.

“Indeed” the elezen replied, as he pushed the envelope bearing its letter towards Una’to. “Count de Dzemael has sent his reply”

Una’to frowned as he picked up the letter, and while he was illiterate, he did notice that the sigil on the envelope was much different to that of the previous two letters that came from House Dzemael. “This ain’t from Dzemael” he stated.

“You would be correct Una’to” Edmont said, taking the letter back from Una’to, “it is in fact from the Inquisition. Apparently the Inquisition, or should I accurately say one of the inquisitors, believes that Alphinaud and Tataru may in fact be consorting with heretics. Preposterous, I know, but there will be an investigation, a particularly in-depth one considering that those being investigated are wards of Fortemps”

“But nothin’ will come up, Alphinaud an’ Tataru aren’t consortin’ with heretics, hells Alphinaud’s assisted with rootin’ out heretics for Ishgard in the past!” Una’to objected

“We both know that, and I’d wager that Dzemael knows that as well, which is why I fear that there may be evidence that would be...adjusted to ensure your friend’s guilt” Edmont replied.

“That ain’t right” Una’to said, fists clenched and ears flicking back “Someone’s gotta know that that kinda evidence was tampered with, right?”

“Indeed they would, but I have my suspicions that the Inquisitor who would be heading the investigation would have strong ties to House Dzemael, mayhaps a son or daughter in one of the branches of the house, or someone married to such a son or daughter” Edmont explained. “Someone who’s close enough to the house and is willing to create or tamper with evidence to ensure the guilt of your friends, but just distant enough for people to not get too suspicious. Though there could always be the more audacious route and just have a Dzemael close enough to the house lead the investigations, as very few would be willing to question his or her judgement”

“Shite” was all Una’to said. “Not left with much of a choice, am I?”

“Could I do more, I would, but unfortunately an Inquisition investigation is one of very few areas I am unable to assist with” Edmont replied, apologetic. “There’s always trying to prove their innocence in a trial by combat, but I fear that even then the Count de Dzemael will just get his pawns within the Inquisition to lay more charged upon your friends”

Una’to remained silent, trying to keep his composure. “Will...can y’let ‘em know I’ll come over an’ discuss things with ‘em?” he asked quietly, voice full of defeat.

“Of course” Edmont said, “and once again, you have my deepest apologies for being dragged into this mess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Una'to is illiterate, according to Encyclopedia Eorzea II, roughly 50% of Eorzeans are illiterate as well, and well Una'to never really grew up in circumstances where education was something easily accessible for him, or was ever a priority.
> 
> While the current count of House Dzemael is unnamed in the English lore, apparently the Japanese version of Encyclopedia Eorzea I names him as Charlemend de Dzemael, and as a good friend of Charlemend de Durendaire, the current count of House Durendaire.
> 
> I am also kind of picking and choosing the slight lore differences between the Japanese and English EEs, as the Japenese EE 1 lists Grinnaux as the son of a cousin of the Dzemael Count, but in this fic I'm simply having him be the nephew of the count directly, the son of a sibling, in this fic, a brother. The brother of Grinnaux's mentioned is an OC of my friend, Levi, used with permission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una'to finally meets the Count of House Dzemael, and a reluctant agreement is made.

House Dzemael’s reply arrived within the same day Edmont’s response on behalf of Una’to, consenting to meet with the house over their proposal. One of their servants was to meet the miqo’te at Fortemps Manor and escort him to Dzemael Manor the next day.

On the appointed day, Una’to stood outside the manor, forsaking his usual armour for an old set of casual Ishgardian clothes, once worn by Haurchefant or his brothers when they were much younger, and a lance strapped firmly across his back, one made only from bone and shell and blunted to cause no mortal harm, an almost ceremonial piece.

Just as the cold and chill were starting to get to him, a finely dressed man approached the manor. He stopped not far from Una’to, giving the miqo’te an appraising glance before politely coughing to get his attention.

“Master Viqqoh I assume?” he asked when Una’to’s head snapped to his direction, offering the servant little more than a nod at to answer his question. “Excellent, I shall escort you to Dzemael Manor, please follow me”

With that, the servant turned and walked away, Una’to closely following the man as to not lose the man in the throngs of Ishgardians going about their daily business.

“I should at least inform you a little about the history of House Dzemael” the servant stated, “and I assume that you know at least a small portion of Ishgard’s history”

“Yeah, founded one thousand years ago when y’ancestors were led t’Coerthas by King Thordan.” Una’to replied “‘Parently the local dragons were none too happy ‘bout y’ancestors comin’ in an’ settin’ up in the region, conflict’s been goin’ on ‘tween Ishgardian an’ dragon ever since”

“A rather...basic and rough version of the story, but yes still correct” the servant said, “I am unsure if your benefactors told you much about the founding of the houses, but you need not worry, I am more than happy to fill you in”

Una’to gave a non-committed grunt.

“When King Thordan was leading his people to what is now Ishgard, he was accompanied by his Knight’s Twelve who, alongside his son Haldrath, fought with him against the fell wyrm Nidhogg. Along with King Thordan, eight of those knights fell in battle, leaving just four knights. Those knights would become the founders of the high houses of Ishgard, Fortemps, Durendaire, Haillenarte and of course, Dzemael” the servant explained, “Sylvetrel de Dzemael was the name of the founder of our house”

“I see” Una’to said, continuing to keep close to the man, “what happened t’Haldrath?” he asked.

The servant merely shrugged. “We are unsure, the stories say that he did survive the fight against Nidhogg, and avenged his sire. But after that? He was never mentioned again, but ah, here we are, Dzemael Manor” he announced.

Una’to looked at the ,building a rather grand thing he had to admit. Though he was no expert mason, he did admit that it looked well built considering the patchwork differing styles that made up the manor.

As the pair approached, the manor doors opened and an elezen clad in the blue robes of the Inquisition strode out. The man noticed the pair and shot a smug smirk towards Una’to before continuing his exit. The miqo’te clenched his fists, tail fluffed and flitting back and forth, ears flicking back and teeth unconsciously bared as he fought the all too real urge to punch the man right in the face, the only thing stopping him being the potential political shitestorm that would inevitably ensue.

“Ah, that must have been Lord Nolanel de Dzemael, a Holy Inquisitor of the Holy See, and cousin to Count Charlemend” the servant explained as he ushered Una’to into the manor, not saying anything about the miqo’te’s body language as he further led him through the manor, stopping when the pair reached a door, deep in the manor. The servant knocked twice.

“Enter” a man said from within, the servant opening the door and guiding Una’to into the room almost immediately after the invitation was given.

The room was a study, similar to Edmont’s, though emblazoned in the livery of House Dzemael. There was an older elezen sitting at the desk, pale, even for an Ishgardian, and of fair hair that had a silvery sheen to it. There was little doubt that this was the Count of House Dzemael. He looked up and offered a smile to the pair, though it lacked the warmth and friendliness of Edmont’s.

“Ahhhh, and this must be the vaunted Warrior of Light” he greeted, motioning a dismissal to the servant, the other man giving a bow then wordlessly leaving, shutting the door behind him. “I am Count Charlemend de Dzemael, and I am glad to finally make your acquaintance”

“Not like y’left me with much of a choice” Una’to coldly replied.

“Oh you certainly had a choice, Warrior of Light. Just not a choice that would have left your...friends in good standing” Charlemend said, lips pressed into a smirk. “But that is Ishgardian politics for you, one must make use of every tool at their disposal to get ahead of their peers”

Una’to said nothing, instead glaring at the elezen.

“Oh do not glare at me so Warrior of Light, once the formalities are out of the way you shall be free to do whatever you wish in Ishgard, so long as your actions do not come into conflict with that of House Dzemael” he scolded “That is simply all that I ask you to do, marry my nephew, Grinnaux, and not get in the way of my house. I’ll not ask you to be a glorified errand boy or mercenary, unlike others in Ishgard”

“I’m not likin’ what y’implyin’” Una’to growled, “House Fortemps did not make me help ‘em out, I decided t’do so of my own accord, as a way of sayin’ thanks for takin’ me an’ Alphinaud an’ Tataru in, when they coulda just said no an’ let us stay an’ freeze out in Coerthas!”

“I wasn’t implying anything” Charlemend replied, “and besides _I_ would not have stood idly by and let you freeze in Coerthas. Sooner or later Una’to, I would have extended this choice out to you”

“I really would have had no choice, no matter what?” Una’to asked as he slumped in the chair, defeated.

“You always would have had a choice, but I am confident that would have chosen the better one no matter what. Now then, shall we make arrangements instead of carrying on this pointless conversation?”

Una’to dully nodded, and Count Charlemend started to talk.

* * *

Una’to returned to Fortemps Manor later that afternoon, weary and defeated, still not understanding everything that Charlemend had talked about, plans, dates, locations, everything was just so overwhelming to him.

He said nothing as he entered the manor, simply going to the room he was staying in and curled up on the bed, processing what was going to be happening.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in” he softly replied, unsure if his voice even reached to the other side of the door.

He heard the door open, and someone approach him, stopping halfway in the room.

“Una’to” he heard the familiar, and welcome voice of Edmont call out to him. The miqo’te sat up and turned to face the elezen. “I am shamed that one of my own countrymen has used such underhanded tactics in order to one-up me, all in the name of politics in Ishgard” he apologised. “I know that you and your companions were forced to take refuge in our city because of the political machinations of others”

“Ain’t y’fault” Una’to replied, “the fault of that bastard Charlemend. Said I had a choice, but ‘twixt the lives of friends an’ y’good standin’ in Ishgard, couldn’t risk either of that”

“You needn’t have worried about House Fortemps” Edmont gently chided, “we have weathered worse storms and scandals, we would have weathered this”

Una’to shook his head. “Maybe. But I couldn’t, didn’t, want y’t’face trouble an’ scandal because m’own stubbornness” he explained. “Would be a poor way for me t’show gratitude towards you for everythin’ you’ve done for not just me, but for Alphinaud an’ Tataru as well”

Edmont remained silent for a short while, as he thought about how to diplomatically broach the next topic with Una’to, before the miqo’te spoke again, beating him to the punch.

“Dunno when everythin’s goin’ t’happen. Charlemend said that he’s written t’the Holy See an’ requested that Grinnaux be released from his position in the Heaven’s Ward due t’family obligations” Una’to said. “But once that’s all done, he’ll be wantin’ t’get everythin’ done an’ formalised as soon as he can”

“I see” Edmont replied, wishing he could do more to console Una’to, “I shall see to it that your remaining days at House Fortemps and Fortemps Manor are joyous ones. We shall ever miss your presence in the manor”

“Thank you” Una’to weakly murmured as Edmont turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I know, the Count of House Dzemael is the only High House Count that we don't ever see in game, and if we ever do, he certainly isn't pointed out, so I've taken liberties with his appearance, basing it (kind of) off Archombadin de Dzemael from the Scholasticate quests (who is stated to be a son of Count Dzemael in the English translations of the quests).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinnaux and Una'to finally meet.

True to his word, Edmont ensured that Una’to’s remaining days as ward of House Fortemps were joyous ones, or at least as close to joyous as they could get, pending the circumstances, with even Haurchefant managing to take a few days off from his duties at Camp Dragonhead to spend time with Una’to. Equally despondent about the fact that their relationship was to come to a grinding halt.

Una’to enjoyed all the time that he had at Fortemps Manor, even managing to get along with Artoirel and Emmanellain, knowing full well that the two were initially sceptical of him (Artoirel especially), but soon the reality of what was to befall him became all the more clearer when he received notice from House Dzemael that Grinnaux had been released from his service at the Heaven’s Ward to fulfill his ‘family obligations’, and that Una’to was required to come to Dzemael Manor as soon as it was convenient for him to meet his future husband.

Once again Una’to waited outside Fortemps Manor for a House Dzemael servant to arrive and escort him to Dzemael Manor, the miqo’te was dressed in the sam attire worn just over a fortnight ago, his lance blunted bone lance once again strapped across his back. The servant who had met him the first time was once again the one sent to escort him to the manor, although he was joined by another an elezen, tall and of white hair, with an eyepatch covering his left eye. Una’to heard one of the Fortemps Manor guards hiss under his breath, the air thick with tension and hostility. The newcomer said nothing, and merely smirked at the Fortemps guards, before looking lazily looking at Una’to, as if he was appraising him for one thing or another.

“We shall be off then” the Dzemael servant said, noticing the tension between the elezen and the Fortemps guards, before heading in the direction of Dzemael Manor, the other elezen following and Una’to wordlessly trailing behind the pair.

Unfortunately the tension didn’t go away once they left Fortemps Manor, Una’to unable to help but feel that the elezen detested him. The trio walked in silence as they made their way to the Manor, continuing as they entered it and Una’to was led through the manor, stopping as they approached a door. The servant opened it, revealing it to be a sitting room of some kind, sparsely decorated, though the furnishings appeared to be expensive and well made.

The servant gestured to the room, “Please, take a seat Warrior of Light, Count Charlemend and Lord Grinnaux shall be with you shortly” he said, before motioning to the elezen that was still standing there, silent. “With me Ser Paulecrain, Count Charlemend asked me to let you know that you were to keep watch of Lord Alexondre today, Ser Silvairre is still unwell”

The servant and the other elezen, Ser Paulecrain left the room, leaving Una’to there standing alone, though the miqo’te did not miss the cold glare Paulecrain shot at him as he departed, Una’to doing everything he could to suppress a fearful shudder, though he was not confident that his tail didn’t puff out in response.

With a sigh he wandered over, unstrapping his lance and setting it on a small table before sitting on a nearby couch, waiting with apprehension for Charlemend and Grinnaux.

He sat there waiting, though the lack of chronometers meant that he had little way of telling how much, or how little, time had passed. His waiting was interrupted when he heard the door open, and looking up he saw a large, well-built elezen, darker skinned than most he had come across in Ishgard and was wearing a set of formal clothes that while would have been tailor made to fit him, still did not do him any favours. Una’to decided to assume that this was Grinnaux.

Grinnaux scowled at Una’to as he entered, clearly unhappy about finally meeting his husband-to-be. Grinnaux’s eyes darted between Una’to and the spear Una’to had left sitting on the table.

“Expecting trouble?” he growled, as he crossed his arms.

“Well considerin’ m’occupation, I figured it was best t’always keep a weapon within close range” Una’to replied. “Never know when I might come across someone who wants t’try an’ kill me”

“Huh, not a bad idea considering you’re in Ishgard, and are involved with the High Houses” Grinnaux replied, still standing, arms still crossed.

“Never asked t’be though” Una’to quietly said.

“That’s not my problem” Grinnaux said. “What is my problem is getting married to you”

“I ain’t the one y’should be blamin’” Una’to snapped.

“Well everything was fine for me before you came along”Grinnaux snarled.

“Grinnaux, Una’to” a third voice cut in as Charlemend entered the room. “Let us not allow our emotions to get the better of us”

The two men started and looked over to the doorway where Charlemend was walking through, his eyes flicking between the two men and Una’to’s spear before he seated himself on one of the chairs flanking the small table. He indicated to the spare spot on the couch, next to Una’to.

“Grinnaux, sit” he ordered, the darker elezen scowling but obeying, reluctantly taking a seat next to Una’to.

The trio sat in silence, observing each other and waiting for someone to speak. Finally it was Charlemend who spoke up first, breaking the silence.

“Well then, as we all now know I’ve found a...suitable spouse for you Grinnaux, a warrior of well renown and skill. Una’to Viqqoh, the Warrior of Light” Charlemend started before Grinnaux cut him off.

“It’s a beast” Grinnaux snarled.

“Y’ain’t one t’talk ‘bout someone bein’ a beast” Una’to snapped back “y’look like you’re half beast y’self, what are you? Half-bull or somethin’? Or maybe y’just half-Hellsguard”

Grinnaux growled at the response, turning and grabbing the miqo’te by the front of his collar.

“That’s enough you two! If anything is damaged in this room caused by you two getting into a fight, you both will pay for repairs or replacements” Charlemend reprimanded, cutting in to avoid any further conflict and to prevent the two from coming to blows. “We shall discuss the specifics of your upcoming nuptials. You two will be more than free to try and kill each other  _ after _ you’ve been married”

* * *

With the first meeting out the way and the groundwork for the arrangements underway, Una’to left the manor a few bells later, as the sun was beginning to sink into the horizon. Grinnaux was glad to see him go, savouring the little time and freedom he had left before he was chained to the miqo’te. As he wandered back to his chambers and slumped into his bed, he couldn’t help but think what the hells his uncle was up to. Warrior of Light or no, the idea that he was to be wed to another man was to be scandalous enough, but that fact that he, an elezen would be wed to a miqo’te. Not even he was confident that the prestige of having the Warrior of Light under the control of his uncle would be able to make up for the shame of forcing such a union, especially since he had petitioned to have a member of the Heaven’s Ward to be released from such a position to do so, while also causing a second member to resign. He heard his door open and someone enter, the footsteps stopping just by his bed.

“Gil for your thoughts?” a familiar voice asked.

Cracking open one eye Grinnaux saw the familiar and welcome figure of Paulecrain, his friend, closest ally, and lover. The white-haired elezen offered a lopsided smile.

“Shove over Grin” Paulecrain said as he sat on the edge of the bed, Grinnaux simply offering a weak smile in return as he shuffled over, leaving enough space for Paulecrain to join him an expression of concern briefly flickering across the man’s face. “That bad, huh?”

“What do you expect? I don’t know what my uncle is thinking. A swiving miqo’te of all things” Grinnaux replied. “You saw him first, any thoughts?”

“Short, scrawny. But a given since he’s a miqo’te” Paulecrain replied as he reclined next to Grinnaux. “Had a spear on him, so he’s probably the sort to expect trouble anywhere and everywhere, or he was just trying to look intimidating”

“Only made of bone though, didn’t look like it would do much damage” Grinnaux murmured.

“Indeed, probably for show. Maybe to indirectly say that he is pissed off about the whole thing.”

“Oh he made those feelings quite clear, he doesn’t need a spear to show that” Grinnaux interjected.

“But we can’t discount the fact that he could know how to fight with it, even with a weapon of that material can still smart and do some serious hurt if you know how to use it” Paulecrain continued. “Of course we can’t really know unless we ask him, and he’s constantly holed up in Fortemps Manor. Edmont’s not keen to let him go the last sennights he’s got him, and any time he’s here there’ll be your uncle or one of your uncle’s little sycophants scurrying about and keeping an eye on him. And knowing you, you’ve probably already pissed him off”

Grinnaux gave a noncommittal grunt at the last statement, choosing to roll over and wrap his arms around Paulecrain.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then” Paulecrain sighed as he shifted to better accommodate Grinnaux.

* * *

That day the date of the wedding was set in place, set to take place a moon after House Dzemael was to formally announce the betrothal between Grinnaux and Una’to, which unsurprisingly had occurred the day after Una’to and Grinnaux finally met. Knowing that the day was finally set, Una’to simply tried to do all he could to enjoy his remaining time spent with House Fortemps and helping out where he could, even going out to the Coerthas Western Highlands with Artoirel to assist with efforts there, with of course, the permission of Charlemend.

From running errands to chasing down heretics, Una’to was surprised to find Lady Iceheart, remorseful of her actions, though the heretic queen managed to get away before Ishgardian knights could arrive, but Una’to and Artoirel’s actions in saving the life of a Durendaire scout served to endear the pair, particularly the miqo’te to House Durendaire. As the house was an ally to House Dzemael, getting on Durendaire’s good side could help with being somewhat accepted by House Dzemael both Artoirel and Edmont later explained.

Alphinaud and Tataru continued to scour for information about the fates of their fellow missing Scions, though aside from the whereabouts of one or two of them (including the surprising reappearance of one in Ishgard, Quentenain, who had fought by Una’to’s side at the Praetorium during Operation Archon) no information of them was to be known, especially regarding Minfillia, Thancred, Y'shtola, Yda and Papalymo.

* * *

 

A few days before the wedding, Haurchefant managed to find some time to return to Fortemps Manor, to spend a few last days with Una’to. The two were almost inseparable, some members of the household knowing that the affections between the two ran deeper than friends.

The two lay in bed, resting from the love-making that had happened not too long ago, the wrapped and curled around each other. Haurchefant was due to return to Camp Dragonhead the next day, and the day after that was the long awaited (and dreaded) marriage between Una’to and Grinnaux.

Una’to shifted and nuzzled closer to Haurchefant’s form, the elezen simply chuckling and started stroking Una’to’s hair. The miqo’te softly hummed in response as one of his arms sneaked forward to play with a pair of rings on a cord that was around Haurchefant’s neck. Haurchefant wordlessly placed his free hand on Una’to’s.

“Wish we could just…wish it were us” Una’to whispered. “If only we just…” Haurchefant gave Una’to’s hand a light squeeze.

“As do I” he replied. “But we’ve not time for regrets, let us take solace in each other for the last time my love, and savour this moment between each other for as long as well shall live”

Una’to nodded trying and failing to contain his tears, Haurchefant offering wordless murmurs of condolence and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe that A Realm Reborn, 2.1-2.55, Heavensward, 3.1-3.56, Stormblood, and 4.-4.56 AND all their related sidequests and raids all happened in just one year. Some time progression will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage time! And post marriage time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I ended up not updating for like, five months. Really sorry about that, between uni, Shadowbringers, and then uni again, but hey, better late than never r-right?

Una’to stood, checking himself in the mirror and making sure that everything was in place correctly, the weight of his armour being welcome and familiar though he had no choice but to forego his lance, Charlemend strongly vetoing it being allowed before Una’to could even say he was going to bring it.

He gave a sigh as he turned from the mirror, as ready as he was ever going to be and gave a look around the room, a smaller piece presumably a dressing room of some sort given the facilities, and headed towards the door of the room. The now familiar Dzemael servant was waiting outside and gave Una’to a quick, appraising lookover. If he was offended by Una’to opting for armour instead of more formal clothing, then his expression did not betray his feelings. Also standing by outside next to the servant was Tataru, the lalafell having managed to acquire a set of formal clothes. She looked up to the miqo’te with a smile, trying to put on a brave face.

“Y’lookin’ lovely Tataru” Una’to complemented, Tataru’s smile grew a little brighter in return.

“And you’re looking quite dashing yourself Una’to, glad to see that the hours you spent cleaning your armour hasn’t gone to waste” she replied, chuckling as she finished, knowing the hard work the miqo’te put into making sure that his armour as clean as it possibly got, even sourcing new straps and clasps for it when some proved to be too worn or tarnished, making the armour looking too shabby for such an occasion.

Una’to gave a weak smile to the woman, then looking up and offering a nod to the servant. “As ready as I’m ever goin’ t’be” he said. The servant offered a polite nod and led the two through the manor to some kind of small chapel, the rest of the guests and wedding party already there.

There was only a small gathering there, either because of the seemingly controversial manner of the wedding, or because Charlemend had invited only a handful of guests, Una’to did not know. Though Una’to recognised a couple of faces of the attendants, Artoirel of Fortemps and Paulecrain, the white-haired elezen still an enigma to the miqo’te, though Una’to did not fail to notice the hostility Artoirel bore towards the other elezen, keeping as far from him as he politely could. Charlemend stood between the gathering of guests and Grinnaux, though he was closer to his nephew than to his guests, murmuring something to the large elezen, though Una’to could not hear through the talking of the guests. Also by Grinnaux was a man dressed in well made robes and carrying a book, judging from his dress and where he was in the room, Una’to presumed that he was the priest. Charlemend looked over to Una’to as the miqo’te and Tataru entered the room.

“Ahhh, right on time” Charlemend announced. “Father, if you may”

The priest offered a nod and motioned for Una’to and Grinnaux to step forward, Una’to noting that his husband-to-be was also wearing armour, similar in style and colouration to that he had seen on Dzemael’s own guards, though understandably more ornate and well-kept. Tataru hurried to the other guests, to Artoirel in particular and whispered a quick ‘good luck’ to Una’to. Grinnaux stared ahead towards the priest, his own jaw clenched as he tried not to let his anger get the best of him.

“Lords, ladies and witnesses, we are here today to witness the auspicious union between a son of the High Houses, Grinnaux de Dzemael, to the esteemed Warrior of Light, Una’to Viqqoh” the priest began. “Both men blessed by Halone for their battles and work to protect this great city of ours”

The priest continued on, talking about Ishgard, Halone and some of the feats Una’to and Grinnaux had performed for the sake of Ishgard, the miqo’te’s attention wavering, though he kept his gaze steady at the priest to not be rude, assuming, hoping, that Grinnaux at least had the courtesy to do the same.

“And now, for the exchange of vows and rings” the priest announced, Una’to and Grinnaux jolting slightly at the announcement, offering guilty looks at each other and the priest, as an attendant brought forward the rings. Una’to took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself, while trying to ignore the beating of his heart and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He and Grinnaux both slipped off their gauntlets, handing them over to more waiting attendants. As Grinnaux grabbed Una’to’s left hamd, the miqo’te became aware of how large the elezen was, Una’to’s hand almost swamped by Grinnaux’s. With his other hand Grinnaux grabbed the ring for Una’to, and taking a deep breath himself repeated his vows, all the while taking an intense interest in the patch of wall behind Una’to.

“I, Grinnaux de Dzemael, in the name of the Fury, Halone, and by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you, Una’to Viqqoh to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire you and be desired by you, to possess you, and be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself.”

As he finished the vows, Grinnaux slid the ring onto Una’to’s finger, the miqo’te being somewhat surprised that the elezen didn’t just ram it on. Either he wasn’t as a big a bastard as Una’to thought he was, or that was what Charlemend was talking him about beforehand.

Una’to stifled a sigh as he grabbed the other ring, took Grinnaux’s hand in his and repeated the vows that were said to him not even a minute earlier.

“I, Una’to Viqqoh, in the name of the Destroyer, Rhalgr, an’ by the life that courses within my blood an’ the love that resides within my heart, take you, Grinnaux de Dzemael to my hand, my heart, an’ my spirit, t’be my chosen one. To desire you an’ be desired by you, to possess you, an’ be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly an’ completely without restraint, in sickness an’ in health, in plenty an’ in poverty, in life an’ beyond, where we shall meet, remember, an’ love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, an’ your ways as I respect myself.”

Seemingly satisfied with the vows, the priest stepped forward. “Before we continue” he started, “should there be any reason why this union cannot go ahead? Are there any who would object?” Satisfied that no one had spoken out or objected the priest gave a small nod and continued. “Then under the glory of Halone, and the power invested unto me by the Halonic Orthodox Church, I am proud to formalise this union and to declare Grinnaux de Dzemael and Una’to Viqqoh to be wed. May this union be long and fruitful, and Halone guide you both in this new stage of your lives”

* * *

 The reception while formal, was small, though it did give Una’to an opportunity to spend some precious time with Tataru and even Artoirel, though understandably the elezen was still distant from Una’to. The rest of the time Una’to awkwardly fielded questions from Ishgardians, many of whom he had little idea who they were, the miqo’te praying that he wasn’t making a fool of himself. A couple of times he spied Grinnaux with the eyepatch-wearing elezen, Paulecrain not too far from him. The pair usually standing away from the others, or Grinnaux seemingly fielding questions from one of the other guests. The miqo’te was greatly relieved when the formalities were over and as soon as it was polite he excused himself, explaining the the day’s events had worn him out (the truth), though given the knowing expressions some guests gave him, he knew that they thought he had something else from his mind. He said his final goodbyes to Tataru and Artoirel, promising Tataru that he would keep in touch with her and Alphinaud, and with the directions and assistance of one of the house servants made his way to the chambers he would now be sharing with Grinnaux.

He sat on the edge of the bed, as he looked around the room and took note of his bags near the sofa by the fireplace. He made a note to unpack them and find new homes for his meagre belongings, though he did not have the energy to do so that evening. Realising that he was still wearing his armour he decided to fix that, first removing his gauntlets then his sabatons, though he tried to ignore the ring on his left hand as he did so. As he was working on removing his right sabaton, his ears picked up on two people talking and approaching the room. As they got closer, Una’to recognised one of the voices as Grinnaux. He heard the pair stop and say their goodbyes, one person leaving as the door to the chambers opening. Una’to went back to removing his sabaton, not wanting to give any indication that he might have overhead any snippets of conversation when Grinnaux entered, the elezen heading over to the bed and flopped onto it, giving a long, loud, exasperated groan as he landed and burying his face into one of the pillows.

“Y’sound how I feel” Una’to said as he finished removing his sabaton, the armour falling to the ground with a thud. Grinnaux simply groaned again in response as he turned his head to look over at Una’to.

“Like everything you ever planned for just went to shite” he grumbled, scowling at Una’to.

“You an’ me both” Una’to replied, returning Grinnaux’s scowl with one of his own, “but it ain’t like we had choice now, did we? An’ as much as y’uncle liked t’say we did, we didn’t”

Grinnaux simply grunted and faced his pillow again, knowing that the miqo’te had a point. Una’to started on removing the rest of his armour, struggling to undo the straps of the chestpiece. Grinnaux looked over at him as he struggled with them. “Need a hand with that?” he offered.

Una’to looked over to him, “If y’offerin’” he replied, before returning to his battles with the straps. Grinnaux sat up and crawled over to the miqo’te, tugging at some of the straps in his efforts to undo them.

“Shit, these are a pain in the ass” Grinnaux complained as he finally managed to get one free.

“I had them replaced yesterday” Una’to replied. “The old ones were worn, an’ well, figured it’d do me some good replacin’ ‘em. Good thing as well, a couple were close t’just fallin’ apart”

Grinnaux merely grunted in response, as he got another free. Una’to sat there, having stopped struggling with the straps and let Grinnaux deal with it. Before long there was a low, “There, done” from Grinnaux.

“Thanks” Una’to said, as he removed his chest piece, revealing the leather and cloth underlayer beneath, as he looked for a place to put the outer chest piece one.

“Just put it on the floor, we’ll figure out where to put your stuff tomorrow” Grinnaux said, as he began to pull his own armour off.

“A’ight” Una’to replied as he gently placed it on the ground, his trousers soon joining them. He hesitated as he reached to his undershirt to pull that off, self conscious of certain scars and tattoos that were across his body. Haurchefant knew, but the man understood and listened. He turned back over to Grinnaux, and was going to offer to help him out but saw that the man had already shed his armour and was leaning back on the bed, in naught but his undergarments. The elezen looked over to him and flashed a smirk.

“Too shy to remove more for your husband, mmm?” he teased as he crawled over again to the miqo’te.

“Yeah, kinda” Una’to said as he sat down on the edge of the bed once again, the sick feeling in his stomach from earlier in the day returning. He jolted as Grinnaux suddenly yanked the back of his top up, stopping midway up when he saw the scars on Una’to’s back.

“You’ve either been in the wars, or you’ve pissed someone off” the elezen murmured.

“Somethin’ like that” Una’to replied with a sigh, as we removed his top fully and tossed it on the ground with the rest of his armour and clothing, exposing the scars along his back and myriad of other places, as well as the large and rather conspicuous tattoo of Midgardsormr on his left arm.

“The hells is that?” Grinnaux hissed when he saw the tattoo.

“A symbol of rebellion ‘gainst the Empire” Una’to explained. “Or a symbol of support, depends on who y’ask. An’ before y’ask, for me it’s a symbol of rebellion”

“Swiving heretical symbol of rebellion if you’re asking me” Grinnaux growled.

“Well not everyone in this realm are Ishgardian. For many Midgardsormr is a symbol that the Empire an’ all of its technology an’ magitek can be bested. The Empire can be pushed back an’ bloodied an’ lose its best. Even if the costs are great” Una’to further explained, as he brushed past Grinnaux and leaned back on the bed. “Midgardsormr destroyed the Empire’s greatest airship, the Agrius. Somethin’ long thought t’be invincible. Somethin’ the Empire used t’subjugate so many others. An’ even though it cost him his own life, Midgardsormr destroyed, an’ as far as I an’ everyone else knows, fifteen years after that battle the Empire has yet t’rebuild an airship like it.”

“Hmmph, don’t go wandering around Ishgard with it showing then” Grinnaux grumped. “I doubt there would be many who would be understanding to you explanation, especially not the Inquisition”

“Oh I already know” Una’to said, “‘sides it’s so swivin’ cold out here I don’t go outside without at least three layers of clothin’ on”

Grinnaux merely huffed and went back to lie on his half of the bed, the two men lying side by side in silence for several minutes. Finally the elezen spoke up, breaking the silence.

“So, when are we going to do it?” he asked.

Una’to let out a sputtered, choked cough at the question and looked over to Grinnaux” W-what?” he stammered, face reddening. “I-I’ve no idea what y’talkin’ about”

“Ugh, you know exactly what I’m talking about” Grinnaux replied, hiding his amusement at how flustered the miqo’te was. “We’re married. All the formalities and festivities are done. What do you think happens afterwards?”

Una’to groaned as he grabbed a pillow from behind him and buried it into his face. “I wanna say I don’t know, ‘cause miqo’te an’ marriage aren’t a common thing” he replied, voice muffled by the pillow. “But really, do we have to?”

“Knowing my uncle, I wouldn’t put it past him to have a servant check the bedding” Grinnaux replied, noting the sound of disgust from Una’to. “Wait, you’re not a virgin are you? Is that why you’re reluctant to do it?”

“Gods no!” Una’to exclaimed, tossing the pillow in Grinnaux’s direction. “I’ve swived plenty of others in the past! I just barely know you, that’s all. We’ve met a handful of times an’ they were always chaperoned by y’uncle.”

“Good to know, I wonder if uncle would have ever arranged this if he knew you weren’t a virgin” Grinnaux mused as he picked up the thrown pillow and placed it between himself and Una’to.

“He’d be stupid t’have assumed otherwise, I’m twenty-seven” Una’to murmured, earning a chuckle from Grinnaux as the elezen clambered over the pillow and straddled the miqo’te, Una’to reddening and looking away. Grinnaux said nothing, his hand cupping Una’to’s cheek and turning the miqo’te’s face to his own, then leaned down to kiss him with a surprising gentleness considering the elezen’s bulk and reputation. With some reluctance Una’to returned the kiss, leaning into Grinnaux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, and Una'to begins the first day of his married life.

Una’to slowly awoke, feeling warm though he could feel twin, dull pains on opposing parts of his body. He groaned and attempted to stretch as he was wont to as he awoke, though a strong pair of arms held fast to him. Groggy and slightly disorientated, he panicked, struggling and wiggling his way out of the arms, pushing away from the unfamiliar person in his bed.

There was an annoyed grunt and the arms tightened, enough to make the wiggling and struggling cease. “Tryna sleep” came the groggy reply from the person, the man, as his face nuzzled at Una’to.

It slowly came back to the miqo’te as he woke up, clad in his armour cleaner than it was when he had first acquired it and standing in front of a group of Ishgardians to be wed to a man who was a complete stranger to him, all for some power grab by the man’s uncle, then going through and consummating the marriage...Una’to buried his head in the nearest object and let out a low, annoyed groan at his current circumstances.

“Opinion’s still not changed from last night, huh?” the man, his husband, Grinnaux, asked him. “Even after such the lovely time we spent together as well”

“Tryin’ not t’think too much ‘bout that” Una’to replied, face muffled by Grinnaux’s chest.

“Then what are you thinking of?” Grinnaux asked, relaxing his arms to allow Una’to some manner of wriggle room.

“Nothin’” Una’to said. “Maybe ‘bout the hells I do now”

“Well we can think about that later, for now we should think about washing up and heading down for breakfast. I wouldn’t be surprised if uncle expected us both to be there for it this morning” Grinnaux suggested, as he sat up, unwinding his arms from around Una’to.

“Nnnng” Una’to groaned as he grabbed one of the pillows and buried his face in it. “Too swivin’ sore t’get up”

Grinnaux simply grunted in reply as he got out of the bed, carefully padding around it until he reached the side of the bed Una’to was on, taking a moment to admire what little he could see of the man, huddled in the blankets. With a smirk, he leaned over and quickly yanked the blankets off the miqo’te then with a swiftness that belied his size he grabbed the other man and ignoring his protests, hoisted him over his shoulder and strode over to the bathing room then unceremoniously dumped Una’to into the bath.

“Ahhh! Bloody hells y’swivin’ lunatic!” the miqo’te cursed, sputtering and spitting out water. Grinnaux simply stood back and cackled before joining the other man in the bath, sitting back and relaxing in the warm waters. With a sigh, Una’to relented and sat back to relax, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass as he shifted position. He didn’t miss the ghost of a smirk on Grinnaux’s face.

“Y’lookin’ pleased with y’self” he said, frowning and sinking further into the bath, until only his upper face and nose was visible. Grinnaux simply chuckled as he reclined, putting his hands behind his head, giving the miqo’te another smug, satisfied smirk.

“Well I can tell that I did a damn good job with you last night” the elezen replied, barking out a laugh at Una’to’s scowl. “Don’t give me that look, judging by how my back feels, you were enjoying it just as much as I was”

The miqo’te did not reply, he simply huffed and tried to sink as low into the bath as he possibly could. Grinnaux chuckled again, but left the conversation at that as he cleaned himself, Una’ro following suit.

“You able to do my back for me?” he asked, turning around, his back facing Una’to.

“Yeah sur-oh bloody hells” Una’to started, cursing when he saw the lines he had gouged into Grinnaux’s back, the deeper ones, where he drew blood had already started to scab over, but there were still smears of blood on the elezen’s back.

“You got me that hard, huh?” Grinnaux asked “I must have been good”

Una’to simply grunted and grabbed a washcloth from a shelf by the bath, soaking it and gently washing the blood from Grinnaux’s back, pausing every time he heard Grinnaux’s breath hitch in pain. Enduring a few minutes of the cleaning on his back, Grinnaux abruptly turned around and faced Una’to.

“Lemme do yours” he said, making a grab for the washcloth. Una’to pulled the cloth away, and leaned back from Grinnaux, shaking his head.

“Not right now” he murmured.

“Suit yourself then” Grinnaux replied, shrugging his shoulders before standing up with little warning. “We’ve probably spent enough time in here anyway, we should dry up and get dressed” he added, stepping out of the bath and grabbing a towel.

“Hmmmmnnn” Una’to grumbled, slipping under the water again, not wanting to leave its warmth.

“Don’t make me drag you out of there” Grinnaux teased, as he started to approach the bath.

Another annoyed grunt emerged from Una’to, and he slowly stood up and reluctantly left the bath. He let out a startled yelp when a towel was unexpectedly thrown at him, nearly knocking him off balance and back into the bath.

“Rhalgr’s balls, warn me next time!” he chastised as he regained his footing and looked over at Grinnaux with a scowl.

“But your reaction and indignation is amusing” Grinnaux replied after letting off a loud laugh, then gathered a towel himself to dry off, before heading back into the bedroom. Una’to sighed and quickly dried himself and followed suite, making a beeline for his bags and digging through them, trying to find clothes that weren’t his worn travelling or shabby ‘relaxing around an inn room or the Scions headquarters’ clothes.

With an inward sigh as he looked once more at his worn and shabby clothes, he looked over to Grinnaux, and was surprised at how quickly he had gotten dressed, the elezen clad in a plain, long-sleeved red shirt, white leather trousers and black boots with a slight heel, much to Una’to’s surprise. Grinnaux did not strike him as the sort of person to wear heels of any sort.

“Like what you see?” Grinnaux asked, smirking when he realised Una’to’s eyes were on him.

“Nah, just amazed at how quick y’were at gettin’ dressed. Always struck me as bein’ the slow sort when it came t’gettin’ dressed” the miqo’te admitted.

“Most of the time I do take my time getting dressed, but since I’ve recently been in a position where I needed to be up and dressed, or armoured as quickly as possible. That and my uncle is not someone you want to keep waiting” Grinnaux admitted.

“So y’the type of person who would just lounge ‘round in sleepwear all day if y’had the choice then?” Una’to ventured, pretending to dig through his packs to find more (non-existent) clothes. Grinnaux scoffed, as if to wordlessly say that it was obviously the case and approached Una’to.

“Unable to decide what to wear, huh?” he asked, carelessly snatching one of Una’to’s shirts from the miqo’te’s hands, ignoring his husband’s indignant squawk and attempts to grab the shirt back. “Huh, can see why you’re just sitting there, blank-eyed. Here I thought adventurers were drowning in gil”

Reddening, Una’to finally snatched the shirt back from Grinnaux, stuffing it back into his bags. “Bein’ the Warrior of Light pays a lot less than people think,” he murmured, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

“Well let’s see if there’s something in my wardrobe. There could be something of mine that I’ve grown out of. Or maybe some of Taruil’s or Alexondre’s clothing got mixed up with mine again” Grinnaux offered, walking back to his wardrobe.

“I’m not exactly elezen-sized” Una’to pointed out “An’ besides that, wouldn’t the Taruil an’ Alexondre y’mentioned be annoyed that I’m wearin’ their clothes?”

“Eh, we can make it work” Grinnaux dismissed “And besides Taruil might whinge and moan for a bit, but Alexondre probably won’t care that much, hell he’d probably be jealous if you could wear his clothes better than him. Plus he’s got so many of the things, he’d probably not even notice that you’re wearing something of his. Even one that had gone missing”

“If y’say so” Una’to replied, not entirely convinced as he grabbed clean socks and undergarments from the bag, then tentatively sat on the edge of the bed while Grinnaux rummaged through the wardrobe, before pulling out something with a triumphant grin. A long-sleeved shirt, similar to what Grinnaux was wearing, though it appeared to be made of a finer material and was shorter in the body and of a light, pastel purple colour. Una’to raised an eyebrow at Grinnaux.

“Yeah it’s definitely one of Alexondre’s, he won’t mind you wearing it. Probably” he said, tossing the shirt over to Una’to and returned to rummaging through the wardrobe. “Oh look, one of Taruil’s sets of pants” he added, tossing a pair of black trousers decorated with brass buttons up the side then closing the wardrobe. “That should get you through today, though I’d imagine that my uncle will arrange for you to visit a local tailor to get you new clothes”

“Thanks” Una’to murmured, as he caught the trousers and began dressing himself. The clothing was far too big for him, the shirt just coming to his knees and nearly slipping off Una’to’s shoulders, though the smooth, shiny fabric was certainly rather slippery, and did not help with the ‘slipping off the shoulders’ problem. Thankfully Grinnaux had supplied belts to keep the clothing up. “Y’sure they won’t mind me wearin’ their clothes?” He asked, looking up at Grinnaux as he got up off the bed and wandered back to his packs, dragging out his least worn pair of boots from there.

“Eh the shoes don’t look so bad. They’ll do for today” Grinnaux admitted as Una’to slipped them on and shoved the rest of his belongings back into his bags.

“Well we’re cleaned an’ dressed, time t’go?” Una’to asked, lingering near the bedroom door, unwilling to go further without Grinnaux.

“Yeah we better get going before my uncle sends someone to collect us, his way of letting us know that we’re late” Grinnaux confirmed, heading to the door and opening it, motioning to Una’to to leave. Una’to quickly obeyed, and Grinnaux soon followed him out and started to head down one of the corridors. The hallways and rooms of Dzemael Manor still confused Una’to, the miqo’te being forced to rely on Grinnaux to make it to wherever it was that the morning meal was held.

* * *

 

The pair soon found themselves in yet another well furnished room containing a medium-sized table, two occupants seated and already started their breakfast, and a couple of knights and servants milling around the room. Seated on one end of the table, was unfortunately familiar form of Count Charlemend de Dzemael, the older elezen simply raising an eyebrow as the pair entered, then motioned for them to sit. Seated at the other end of the table was a younger elezen man, pale with ashen-coloured hair and well dressed, despite the morning. Una’to recalled seeing the man at his wedding and reception the previous day, but could not recall his name. Looking up at Una’to, the young elezen gave a knowing smirk and returned to his breakfast, looking as though he wanted to say something, yet holding fast whatever it was he was wanting to say.

The hairs pricked up on the back of the miqo’te’s neck, and looking around, he noted the knight that Grinnaux had spent much of the reception the previous night speaking with, and the one who had escorted him to Dzemael Manor on that fateful day weeks prior. Suppressing a shudder, Una’to tried his best to ignore the man and sat down at the table with Grinnaux, a servant quickly placed out plates and cutlery for the pair.

“I was about to send someone to fetch you” Charlemend finally said, looking over at the pair. “I was beginning to wonder if you two would be up in time for the morning meal”

Una’to flicked his ears in annoyance and embarrassment, face tinging slightly at the hidden admonishment from his uncle-in-law. Grinnaux simply gave an annoyed grunt in response to his uncle’s words, clearly used to it, and clearly not caring all that much. The young elezen simply chuckled at the admonishment and the responses to it, carefully observing the pair and Una’to especially.

“Is aught amusing you Alexondre?” Charlemend asked, redirecting his attentions to the young elezen, who simply smiled and shook his head.

“No, Lord Dzemael” the young elezen, Alexondre replied, soon redirecting his attentions back to Una’to, his chin resting in his hand. “Though I must ask, is that my shirt you’re wearing, Warrior of Light?”

Una’to could feel his face burning up at the question, his tail unconsciously puffing up. Grinnaux simply sighed and looked over to Alexondre. “It somehow ended up in my wardrobe. Again. Figured he’d get more use from it” Grinnaux answered, indicating towards Una’to.

“And Taruil’s trousers?” Alexondre remarked.

“I steal his shite all the time” Grinnaux said, as if that was a proper answer to the question. Una’to simply tried to not look at anyone, staring intently at the stitching on the tablecloth and trying to not let the Alexondre and Charlemend staring at him get to him. Thankfully servants bringing plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and Ishgardian muffins, along with a large pot of tea entered the room, setting the food and tea on the table. Una’to and Grinnaux helped themselves to the food, Una’to eager to leave the conversation behind. Thankfully Alexondre allowed the conversation to lapse while Una’to and Grinnaux ate, though the young elezen still stared at him.

“Good night last night?” Alexondre asked in a teasing tone, chuckling when Una’to nearly choked on his mouthful of eggs, offering the young elezen an offended look. “That sort of shirt is rather…..open” the young elezen further teased, gently tapping on his shoulder, where the neck and shoulder met. Una’to reddened further as one hand clasped his own shoulder, remembering that Grinnaux bit down on there hard last night. That would explain a lot of the looks the servants were giving him that morning.

“Why didn’t y’say anythin’?” he asked, his voice rising in embarrassment as he turned to face Grinnaux in a panic. His husband simply shrugged in reply.

“I’m never bothered by that kind of stuff, so I didn’t see the need to make a deal over it” he said, shoving another forful of bacon into his mouth.

“Grinnaux, not everyone suffers from your critical lack of public propriety. Or lack of propriety in general” Charlemend said, looking towards his nephew. Grinnaux simply rolled his eyes and continued eating. “However I had a feeling that you were in need of clothing more fitting for Ishgardian society, so I took the liberty to arrange an appointment with one of the tailors in the Jewelled Crozier for later today. You will be ready to leave in the next bell or so, yes?”

Una’to simply nodded, grateful for the mouthful of egg he was chewing, not wishing to speak with Charlemend at the moment.

“Good, I shall send one of the stewards to collect you, unless you wish to join us Grinnaux?” Charlemend asked, again looking over to his nephew.

“I suppose so” Grinnaux answered, finally finished with eating. “Need to get a new coat anyway”

“Good, then I will expect both of you to be ready within the bell” Charlemend said, setting aside his cutlery and excusing himself from the table. The meal was finished off in silence, Alexondre excusing himself soon after, Paulecraine following the young elezen out, leaving Una’to, Grinnaux and a couple of servants milling around.

“I think I’m done here, don’t think I can eat anythin’ else for the rest of the day” Una’to claimed, setting aside his cutlery and standing up.

“I thought I had a huge appetite, you ate almost half the bacon and eggs” Grinnaux said to him, following his lead. “For something so small, you certainly eat a lot”

Una’to’s cheeks were tinged in pink, embarrassed at Grinnaux’s comments. “I just was taught t’never let food go t’waste” he meekly replied, exiting the room and looking at Grinnaux with some expectation.

“Well you certainly didn’t let that go to waste, still dunno how that all went into you” Grinnaux said, looking down at Una’to, with one eyebrow raised, before making way to the bedrooms, Una’to quickly following, the pair quickly returning to their room. When they entered, Una’to made way to his packs, opening up and looking through them.

“Oh right, you’ll be wanting to be able to put your possessions up and around here, right?” Grinnaux asked, loitering around Una’to.

“Y-yeah, it ain’t much, but I just dunno where t’put anythin’” Una’to admitted, sheepishly holding up a small wooden griffin.

“I’m sure we’ll find somewhere for everything, unless you’ve got a lot of armour, then there might be problems” Grinnaux replied, taking the griffin from Una’to’s hand looking at it before returning it to the miqo’te.

There was a nervous laugh from Una’to as he looked away from Grinnaux, ears drooping down slightly.

“Ah hells, you’ll probably have to shift some of it to the armoury. Even here I’ve only enough room for my House armour” Grinnaux said. “I guess adventurers like their armour, huh?”

“Mmmm” Una’to hummed, seemingly not liking having to store some of his armour away from the chambers. “Not all ‘venturers. I just picked up some interestin’ an’ unusual armour when I travelled, an’ couldn’t bring m’self t’part with ‘em. Some of the more….unique ones I’m likely t’never find again, so I just kept ‘em with me.”

“Even when you fled from Ul’dah?” Grinnaux asked, crossing his arms and looking at Una’to. The miqo’te’s ears drooped down even further as he reddened.

“I have a coupla friends workin’ with the Immortal Flames in Ul’dah, they managed t’sneak int’the inn room I was usin’ an’ get my belongin’s out when they heard the commotion at the palace. Assumed I was in some kinda trouble an’ thought I’d need it” Una’to explained. “One of ‘em’s Ishgardian, so when she next had leave, she grabbed the bags an’ took ‘em t’Camp Dragonhead for me”

“Huh, my next question was how your bags ended up in Ishgard, but that answers that. The Ishgardian anyone I’d know?” Grinnaux ventured.

“Awfully curious ‘bout the people I know, huh?” Una’to asked back, before letting out a small sigh. “Prob’ly not, not unless y’know any from the really lower classes of Ishgard, the Brume born”

“I just want to at least know more about my husband than miqo’te, male, Warrior of Light, weird skin, hair and eye colours, fangs, and has some kind of mysterious past that he’s evasive about” Grinnaux retorted. “But for Brumelings, I do know a couple, at least one of Dzemael’s servants and one of our knights are Brume-born, and I have met a few during my many visits to the Forgotten Knight over several years. Chances are I might have at least heard of her.”

“I’d be surprised if you did know her, she left Ishgard ‘bout ten years ago, an’ her younger brother left a coupla years later. But I suppose there’s no harm in seein’ if y’did know her, or even her younger brother” Una’to conceded, pointedly ignoring Grinnaux’s first point. “Her name’s Ursielle, most of her friends an’ colleagues just call her Ursa”

“Ursielle….Ursa….name’s familiar, you said she has a younger brother? Might be more to work with. Didn’t get her last name did you?” Grinnaux asked.

“Last name no, but I worked with her brother, Quentenain, quite a few times, he was one of the ‘venturers who helped me strike deep int’Castrum Meridianum an’ the Praetorium. Was also ‘round when I helped out the Sons of Saint Coinach several months back, turns out he works for ‘em when he’s not doin’ ‘venturin’ or Rogue work” Una’to answered, sitting on the floor, all thoughts of unpacking his bags forgotten.

“Hang on, Ursielle….Quentenain, they didn’t have to have red hair and gold eyes? Quintenain wouldn’t also be a half-breed either, would he?” Grinnaux asked, realising who Una’to was possibly talking about.

“Uhhh, yes t’both, though Quint kinda doesn’t like bein’ called a half-breed, think he prefers half-blood or half-elezen or half-hyur” Una’to replied, looking up at Grinnaux, his expression unreadable.

“Ah shite” Grinnaux cursed. “I’m aware of those two, an’ their youngest brother, an’ their older brother. Especially their older brother”

“Uhhh, there some kinda problem?” Una’to asked. “‘Cause if there is, I ain’t gonna stop bein’ friends with ‘em”

“Well not much of a problem with those two, more their older brother, Felixient. He’s an Inquisitor who works here in Ishgard. He had a bit of a reputation when he was younger of being a total swiving hellshound, a rising name in Ishgard’s criminal element” Grinnaux said. “He’s certainly no highborn, but he’s not someone you want to get on the bad side of. Thankfully by being friends with not just one, but _two_ of his siblings, you’re pretty much going to stay on his good side. Thank the Fury for small miracles.”

“Well that’s uh….somethin’, though that kinda information woulda been nice t’know earlier. Like several weeks earlier”

“Not really, from what I’ve heard from my relative who’s also an Inquisitor, the guy’s completely straight, he will not get involved if he believes there to be a conflict of interest that would blind or muddle his judgement. The friends of his siblings’ friend would definitely count as a conflict of interest in his eyes” Grinnaux explained.

“Well so much for that” Una’to murmured.

A knock at the door interrupted any further discussion on the topic.

“Forgive the intrusion, but Count Dzemael wished for me to notify you that he will be ready to depart soon” a feminine voice called out.

“Yeah gives us a minute Daifanne, just getting coats now” Grinnaux replied, as he made his way back to the wardrobe, pulling out a coat for himself, a surprisingly older looking number, the red of it faded somewhat. “You got a scarf?” he asked Una’to.

“Mmm, yeah, should be in this bag” Una’to replied, grabbing one of his bags and rifling through it, dragging out a rustic, worn scarf of purple and black.

“No need to worry about a coat for your husband, Lord Alexondre has generously loaned one of his until further notice” Daifanne added.

“Saves me trying to find something cat appropriate then” Grinnaux commented, shrugging his coat on and grabbing his own scarf, well made and red in colour. Una’to simply huffed at Grinnaux’s comment and jumped up off the floor and started to make his way over to the door, Grinnaux swiftly catching up to the miqo’te and softly tugging at the scarf, taking note of the clumsy and awkward make of the scarf, he held little doubt that there was a lot of effort and love put into its making.

“Why’re y’tuggin’ m’scarf?” Una’to asked, tail flicking slightly in irritation.

“No reason, just wanted a closer look at it” Grinnaux answered, “You make it?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” came Una’to’s reply, sounding uncertain and slightly confused.

“Just asking” Grinnaux said, opening the door to reveal a tall, pale elezen woman standing patiently, a fur lined coat folded neatly over one of her arms. She held out the coat, offering it to Una’to. “Here, this should be close to your size, Lord Alexondre had said that it was getting too small for him, so please, feel free to borrow it for as long as you need it”

“Thank y’” Una’to said, taking the jacket from Daifanne, putting it on. While it would probably be only to the thighs or even knees of an elezen, the coat was nearly ankle length on Una’to, though thankfully the sleeves were light enough to be pushed up with little issue.

“Well at least Alexondre is on the smaller size of elezen” Daifanne said diplomatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni's still kicking my ass, but it's finishing up soon. I am however, going to be attempting NaNoWriMo this year, but luckily I still have a few pre-written chapters. I'll try to get a couple of chapters out in November, which will luckily be less hectic for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our brave Warrior of Light must deal with clothes shopping.

Charlemend was already waiting by the main door by the time Daifanne had escorted Grinnaux and Una’to to there. Una’to hoped that he hadn’t been waiting long, though the man showed no sign of whether he had been kept waiting long or not.

“You’re both ready, good” he said when he saw the trio, giving each of them a once over, though frowning when he saw Una’to’s boots, though he said nothing. He stepped out when the manor’s doors were opened by one of the knights, Una’to, Grinnaux and Daifanne following him out, the door closing behind them as the last left the manor’s threshold.

“Huh, you’re coming with us today Daifanne?” Grinnaux asked, looking back at the elezen woman.

“Well when it was revealed you were also coming along, the other servants suddenly had other chores and work to do” she said.

“That popular, huh?” Una’to asked.

“Grinnaux is notoriously difficult to work with when it comes to arranging to obtain new clothes” Charlemend called out. Grinnaux simply grunted in response and kept on walking.

The count was content to lead the group through the Ishgardian streets and sights, through the Hoplite and past Saint Renamaud’s Cathedral. Many Ishgardians simply bowed or gave a respectful nod as he strode past, fewer looked at the man with hate or resentment, though thankfully none stopped the group as they continued with their mission and before long, they found themselves at the Jewelled Crozier. There were more people about than the last time Una’to had visited, everyone from highborn to lowborn were there, bartering and buying goods from the stalls outside, or entering and exiting the shops, arms ladened with bags and boxes. Una’to noticed Daifanne looking at someone, her expression unreadable, following her gaze, Una’to spotted a young elezen, he looked about Alphinaud’s age, and while he looked like a younger, more elezen version of Quentenain, he seemed thinner and harsher, with his clothes worn and appeared to have been mended over and over again.

“The tailor we are seeing is in this shop just to our left” Charlemend announced, stopping by the shop’s door. Una’to looked back over to the count, stopping just next to Grinnaux. “We’re a bit early, but it always pays to be early than to be late” the latter comment appeared to be directed at Grinnaux, who simply ignored it and opened the door. Charlemend entered first, with Grinnaux and Una’to following and Daifanne taking the rear. Una’to was grateful for the warmth, still not used to the cold and snow of Ishgard.

“Ahhh, Count Charlemend, an honour to see you again” out called an older elezen man, appearing to be of similar age to Charlemend. The man looked over to Una’to “This must be your nephew-in-law”

“Indeed, I expect that you treat him how you would with any other of my house” Charlemend said to the man.

“Understood my lord, I will show the man all the respect a member of house Dzemael deserves. Now if the newest member of the house could follow me” the tailor replied, beckoning for Una’to to follow him. “I would assume that Ser Grinnaux would be in need of a new coat in the house colours, I shall arrange that forthwith, once I check to ensure his sizing has remained the same since his last visit” he added, having seemingly just noticed Grinnaux.

“I’d be surprised to have changed much if at all in the last six moons or so, but if you insist” Grinnaux said, giving a wave of dismissal.

“The sizings should not take much time at all my lord, ‘tis but a courtesy and quick check, I too would be surprised for any drastic changes to have happened” the tailor said. “But ah, would you perhaps wish to accompany your husband to the sizing room Ser Grinnaux?”

“I shouldn’t see why not” Charlemend answered, not even giving Grinnaux a chance to answer and ignoring the annoyed look his nephew gave him. “I need to attend to some other matters, but I will be back ere the appointment is over. Daifanne shall accompany me”

“Fine” Grinnaux said dismissively

“As you will, Count Dzemael”

Charlemend and Daifanne left the shop, to pursue whatever other matters the Count was wanting to attend to, leaving Una’to and Grinnaux to follow the tailor further into the shop until they reached the fitting room, a finely decorated room, laden with curtains and mirrors, a small raised dais stood in the middle, a desk with papers, inks, quills and tape measures set up not far from it.

“On the dias if you will my Lord” the tailor directed. “You need only remove your boots, coat and scarf”

Simply giving a nod, Una’to complied, removing the requested clothing, handing the coat and scarf over to the tailor who placed them on a coat stand Una’to had missed in his initial examination of the room. The boots, he put next to Grinnaux before heading up onto the dais.

From there the miqo’te spent what felt like bells of constant measuring, the tailor thoroughly measuring what felt like every ilm of his body, double and triple checking the measurements them writing them down, all the while muttering under his breath, his voice so low and fast not even the miqo’te could understand what he was saying.

“Uhhh, is it just y’who works here?” Una’to asked, wanting to break the silence, or at least get more audible answers from the tailor.

“Fury no, there are many who work here, I alone cannot fulfill every order placed to us from Ishgard’s nobility” the tailor answered. “But I only deal exclusively with the High Houses, and only with the Counts, Countesses, their immediate family, and those who the Counts have requested I directly deal with”

“Means you’re dealing with the best Ishgard has to offer” Grinnaux called out, unable to contain his boredom.

“My thanks for the compliment Ser Grinnaux” the tailor said, beaming at the other elezen.

“So where are the others that work here?” Una’to asked.

“Elsewhere, scouting out stock, training apprentices, fulfilling other orders. I like to have just myself and the highborn that I service here in the shop. They certainly do appreciate the lack of the comings and goings of the others here” the tailor answered.

Una’to yelped and flinched away when the tailor began to measure around his tail, eliciting a chuckle from Grinnaux and a pointed look from the tailor.

“I’m not going to do anything with it, just taking measurements” he said, continuing his attempts to measure.

“It’s just sensitive, is all” Una’to replied, feeling his cheeks burn up with embarrassment, Grinnaux’s booming laugh at the whole ordeal not helping him in the slightest.

“Then I shall be careful with it” the tailor simply said.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like too long, the tailor was satisfied with Una’to’s measurements, he indicated for the miqo’te to step down from the dais and beckoned for Grinnaux to step on. The bulky elezen shrugged out of his coat, placed it on the coat rack, then stepped up on the dais though Una’to noted that Grinnaux was not directed to remove his own boots. The tailor immediately began measuring and checking measurements, while Una’to put his shoes, coat and scarf back on. By the time the tailor had finished with Grinnaux, the miqo’te could faintly hear the door to the shop opening, and soon after Charlemend strode into the room, as if he was always meant to be there, Daifanne trailing soon after him.

“So, is it all done then?” Charlemend called out, as Grinnaux stepped off the dias and grabbed his coat.

“Indeed my lord, we had just finished up” the tailor answered.

“Good” Charlemend said “I trust there shall be no problems then?”

“No my lord, working to the specifications of a miqo’te will be quite different, but it shall make a welcome change, I always embrace working outside the norm. You shall expect the order to be fulfilled in a moon’s time at the very latest. Earliest by the end of this moon. As for Ser Grinnaux, it shall be two sennights at the latest, though for Lord Una'to, he will need to come in once a sennight, if only to ensure accurate sizings and fittings as progress is made. Ser Grinnaux may only need to come in once”

“Good, we shall return as needed then” Charlemend said.

“Very good. Would you be requiring a copy of the measurements my Lord?” the tailor asked.

“Yes, I would” Charlemend said. The tailor quickly pulled up some sheets of paper, handing them over to Sykvetrel, the Count gave a shallow nod towards the tailor. “Until next time. Una’to, Grinnaux, we have two more appointments to attend to”

Charlemend turned and left the room and soon the shop, Daifanne, Una’to and Grinnaux trailing after him.

“We’ll be stopping at a shoemaker and a leatherworker” Charlemend explained as soon as they went outside. “ _ Not for the reasons you're thinking of _ Grinnaux” he reprimanded, ignoring his nephew’s short cackle.

 

* * *

 

By the time the group had left the shoemakers, Una'to felt utterly exhausted, though the late night and early morning certainly did not help matters much. The appointments with the leatherworker and shoemaker appeared to be for similar reasons with the tailor, organising and preparing new clothing and shoes for Una'to. Thankfully the only sizing and measuring shoemaker required from the miqo'te was his feet, Charlemend simply handing over the copy of the tailor’s measurements of Una'to to the leatherworker. It unfortunately meant that there was yet more future appointments and sizings to check and double-check how everything would fit on him.

“That's all that you two need to attend to for today” Charlemend said to Una'to and Grinnaux. “I've a meeting at House Durendaire shortly, you are both free to go”

Una'to and Grinnaux barely managed to conceal their relief, glad to be free from the appointments Charlemend had set up, and as the Count departed from the pair, Daifanne trailing after him, the pair felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

Grinnaux looked down at Una'to. “Drinks at the Forgotten Knight?” he offered.

“Gods yes” Una'to replied.

“I knew you’d say yes” Grinnaux laughed, motioning for Una’to to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 somehow got posted twice. Sorry about that. Here is the real chapter 7.


End file.
